


Recollection

by rrc



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Ficlet, Gen, Memory Loss, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Old Man McGucket - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500, almost drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrc/pseuds/rrc
Summary: Fiddleford has a terrible dream. If only his mind worked anymore.Warnings:trauma, night terrors, and memory gaps.((Tumblr.))





	Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble can also be found in the retired ficlet and drabbles collection _Rambling_.

It's always the same. He'll wake up cold, shaking, breathing ragged, his skin and clothes and the near-matted beard wrapped around his chest drenched with his own sweat. His heart racing, like he's been running from something. His eyes twitching, like he's seen something.

He'll shut them, trying to recall what the dream was about. 

Nothing. Nothing but an endless blank. 

Sometimes if he concentrates hard enough and for a good long time, he feels it...on the edge of his memories...flashes of light and movement and emotion, but he just...can't...

Fiddleford pulls the thread-bare pillow over his head, shaking again. Stupid, useless, crazy Fiddleford...stupid, useless, broken mind... 

He feels like a traitor. he doesn't know why. 

All he can remember is a pyramid and a crossed-out eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I hc poor Fiddleford has night terrors. Weekly, if not more often. Alone. : (
> 
> I think the memory erasing gun just kind of shuffles bad memories to the subconscious, or at least doesn't eradicate said subconscious impression of them. Plus, I don't think Bill, the trillion year old evil that he is, ever truly goes away. but maybe that's all just me lol. Enjoy that cheery thought~


End file.
